With our backs to the wall
by stormblueeyes
Summary: Master Fung brings a new student to temple to what challenge is he to chase and what relation is he to Kimiko important questions.
1. Notes

**Chapter 1: Notes**

"Mr.KURISUTARU" said the teacher "Mr.KURISUTARU" he repeated

"huh" Simon replied

"the test is over mr.kurisutaru" the teacher said "also you have a note"

"really so SATS are over"

"yes, heres you note now go home." the teacher left through the front of the hall while Simon stuffed all of his stuff except his ipod which two years ago he switched on and he left the hall via a secret back entrance he found two years ago when he first came to the school of course it still led the same way but being at the back of class you need a quicker getaway at the end of the day. As he walked through the front desk he read the note given to him and it read:

Simon meet at park just outside school

MF

he was wondering who MF was when he got jumped by Jason and his thugs.

"you think you can mess with me by dating my girlfriend."he yelled pushing Simon up against the wall of the front of school.

"hey! Keiko moved on me and she was only comforting me cause

Kimiko's gone. So back off." Simon explained taking a grip on the top of Jason's jacket pulling him forward and sweeping Jason through a first floor window. To make a quick escape Simon jumped onto the rail by them, this worked because Simon did free running or parkour as a hobby and had modified his trainers to have a metal strip down the middle to make rails easier to grind. He ran into the park to run into an old man in a white and blue shirt and black trousers.

"hello Simon." the man said.

"um okay who are you." Simon replied stepping his right foot back ready to defend himself with judo.

"i am Master fung i sent you the note to meet you." Master fung said "i wanted to meet you was because you are a Xiaolin dragon."

"a Xiaolin dragon?" Simon asked stepping out of his combat stance.

"to be more accurate dragon of crystal in training."

"so thats why drew ended up with a crystal in his arm after a fight."

"i guess you'll need to pack some things."

"just some clothes I've got all other things in my bag."

"you have 2 hours to pack and be back here or you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"no problem." Simon said racing towards his house to pack.

Wow what a chapter we found out Simon knows Kimiko hes met master fung and is a xiaolin dragon of crystal.1 review to keep the story going.

And Simon's appearance will be revealed next chapter.


	2. Heights

**Chapter 2: Heights**

Dojo flew high and fast "this is it kid the temple."

"sick oh hey look mountains."

"thats the point its supposed to be secluded."

"mountains are the best place to get quiet." Simon sighed "well ill see you down there."

"kid what are you doing."

"oh i forgot to tell you i do parkour heights are my thing." with that he jumped "brace and roll, brace and roll,brace and..." he hit the floor and rolled. As the dust settled he called out "Dojo!"

"kid!" he replied "your okay." Kimiko,Raimundo,Clay and Omi stood there waiting for the dust to settle to see who it was. The dust settle revealing a boy of 14 with storm blue eyes and spiked bleached blond hair with earphones in that seemed to disappear then reappear at the pocket of his dark blue jeans he wore a black hoodie with white and purple thin crossed lines on it. For shoes he wore brown Nike skater shoes. You couldn't see his t-shirt because his hoodie was zipped up. He turned to the temple gate to see a raven haired girl he knew. "KIMIKO!" he yelled they both ran to each other and held a long hug "oh god its been so long." he whispered into her ear tears forming at his eyes.

"Simon i thought we'd never meet again." she whispered back. Secretly he was feeling angry Keiko not only kept a secret from him but dated him and caused him to be beaten up countless times he was going to kill her next time they met. "Simon i want you to meet Raimundo he's from Brazil."

"whats up." Raimundo said.

"currently the sky." Simon replied Raimundo and Clay laughed.

"this is Clay."

"howdy." Clay said taking a handshake and forcing Simon to grit his teeth.

"and this is Omi."

"where i don't see anybody." everyone but Omi laughed. Omi tugged on Simon's trousers. "oh my bad hey little fella."

"i am not little i am compact."

"yes well you have a growth spurt ahead of you don't worry."

"just because I'm small doesn't mean i cannot kick you buttocks."

"ok what ever."

"whatever this." Omi said punching simon in the temple forcing him to black out.

"Omi you do that again ill kill you he hasnt even unpacked and your beating him up."

"yeah Omi thats low even for someone of your height."

"yeah that were lower than a snakes belly button in quicksand."

"what he gave the mick out of my size." Omi replied

"TOOK! The mick not gave the mick. Oh well Clay you take Simon to his room ill take his bags, Rai you make sure Omi feels bad about make Simon black out."

"ok."

Wow so now we know his appearance. 1 review 1 review to keep it going just 1 people. even if its flame


End file.
